Queen Clea
History Golden Age Queen of Venturia, one of the leading nations of Atlantis, Clea plotted to conquer Aurania in order to gain gold and slaves from her rival, Queen Eeras. Eeras managed to escape Atlantis, and recruited Steve Trevor's aid in finding a weapon that would allow her to take back Aurania from the villainous queen. However, Clea's forces managed to capture Eeras and Steve. Queen Clea was amazed at Steve Trevor's strength, but thought it would be amusing to see the "manling" fight to the death in her arena. Wonder Woman, after receiving a distress call from Steve, traveled to Atlantis and posed as one of Queen Clea's slaves. When Wonder Woman noticed Steve battling a pair of prehistoric wild boars, she confronted the queen, who dismissed the amazon and pointed to her personal archers who were poised to kill Steve at any moment. Steve managed to kill one of the boars, but was overwhelmed by the other. Wonder Woman charged into the arena, shielding Steve from the arrows with her bracelets and tossing the boar at the archers. Suddenly, Queen Clea and her army fell unconscious as Queen Eeras's devitamizer began to work. Queen Eeras reclaimed control of Aurania. Later, Queen Clea sent her Venturians to the surface world to capture American and German soldiers to use as slaves. Wonder Woman investigated, and discovered from Queen Eeras that Clea is her captive. However, Wonder Woman discovered that the prisoner was not Clea, but her daughter, Ptra, who had dyed her hair to look like her mother. Wonder Woman and Queen Eeras located Queen Clea, and the two nations' armies battled. Though the Venturians were losing the battle, Clea used the stolen devitamizer to knock the Auranian army unconscious. Clea then freed her daughter, who cast Wonder Woman and Eeras into metal statues and offered them to her mother as gifts. During the victory dinner, Clea forced Etta Candy and the Holliday Girls to continue playing music; otherwise, the American soldiers who refused to join the Venturians would be drowned in a tank of water. The music roused Wonder Woman from unconsciousness, and she broke free of the metal that bound her. She rescued the American soldiers, and Steve Trevor arrived with back up. Defeated, Queen Clea and Ptra were sent to Paradise Island to be reformed. Wonder Woman soon returned to Paradise Island to deliver Eeras' daughter, Octavia, in order to train her. After months of training, Octavia was paired with Clea to participate in bullets and bracelets. Clea intentionally shot Octavia in the head when she was not prepared. Wonder Woman was distracted by Octavia's wound, which allowed Clea to knock her unconscious with the gun. Queen Clea captured both Wonder Woman and Octavia and returned to Venturia. However, when they woke from their defeat, they found that Clea had also been held captive. She revealed that the "manlings" have killed the female rulers and control Atlantis themselves. The trio were brought before the new ruler of Atlantis, and Clea feigned allegiance and earned the ruler's trust. Wonder Woman and Octavia managed to escape. Soon after, Clea managed to regain her leadership of Venturia, and led her army against the surface world, but she was defeated by Wonder Woman's magic lasso. She was sent back to Transformation Island, while Octavia became ruler of Venturia. An actress later disguised herself as Queen Clea under the employ of Bedwin Footh, a disgruntled actor who wanted to recruit Wonder Woman into joining his troupe. A few years later, Eviless recruited the still-captive Queen Clea into Villainy Inc. alongside many other enemies of Wonder Woman. She aided the group in capturing Wonder Woman, but then fled Paradise Island with Giganta. The pair succeeded in capturing Steve Trevor in order to purchase submarines and return to Venturia. Steve refused to help the villains, but Giganta suggested they capture the Holliday Girls. Clea managed to devolve Etta Candy and the Holliday Girls using an invention of Professor Zool. Clea also captured Wonder Woman, and using her lasso, forced Wonder Woman to steal a submarine for her. However, Steve Trevor, flying Wonder Woman's invisible plane, rescued the amazon, which enabled her to defeat both Queen Clea and Giganta, and return them to Paradise Island. Silver Age After Atlantis is raised to the surface, Queen Clea, who had recently escaped from Transformation Island, allied herself with the Penguin, Blockbuster, and Ibac in order to regain the crown. Wonder Woman and Superman discovered Clea's plot, and a battle ensued. During the battle, Clea took the venus girdle that she was using to control Blockbuster and placed it on Superman, forcing him to do her bidding. Wonder Woman intervened, however, and managed to defeat Clea. Post-Crisis Similar to the Golden Age version, Queen Clea was a persistent foe of Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) during World War II. Queen Clea and her daughter, Ptra, often bargained with Nazi soldiers. Ptra eventually defected, betraying her mother and allying herself with Queen Eeras. At one point, Queen Clea led Villainy Inc., which consisted of Cheetah, Doctor Poison, Zara, and Hypnotic Woman. However, each of her plans were constantly thwarted by Wonder Woman. Many years later, Queen Clea managed to gain possession of Poseidon's trident, which significantly increased her power. She used the trident to form a second Villainy Inc., consisting of Giganta, Doctor Poison, Jinx, Cyborgirl, and Trinity. She used her team to conquer Shamballah, a city in other-dimensional Skartaris. Villainy Inc. was able to defeat the guardians of Skartaris, including Travis Morgan and his daughter, Jennifer. Wonder Woman, searching for the trident, found herself in Skartaris. She battled Queen Clea, though the pair was evenly matched. Clea's ally Trinity betrayed her, devolving all those around Skartaris. Queen Clea was one of the many victims of the devolution caused by Trinity, devolving into nothingness. Somehow, Queen Clea later returned as part of Circe's army of villains battling Wonder Woman. She was subsequently defeated by Wonder Woman's allies, and presumably imprisoned. Powers and Abilities As an Atlantean, Queen Clea can breathe both above and under water. Clea can also physically withstand the great amounts of undersea depth pressures. Because of this, her body is resistant to most physical injury and provides a form of super strength. When in possession of the mystical trident belonging to Poseidon, Clea's strength levels increase and she has limited control over water. The trident also has the ability to fire force blasts. Due to a spell by the witch Circe, Clea now also has the ability of flight. In other media *A very similar villain named Queen Ocina appears in the Super Friends episode "Return of Atlantis," although Ocina had red hair instead of blonde (Clea is occasionally depicted with red hair). In the episode, Ocina plots to rule the surface world with her army of female soldiers. Wonder Woman, Hippolyta, Aquaman, and the Amazons battle Ocina's forces and eventually defeat the villain. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__